Frozen Fractals
by hammierox
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated one-shots for Frozen. Short, sweet, and unconnected. :)
1. Chapter 1

Knock-Knock-Knock.

Elsa sighed, crouched up on the door. Anna was here again for the nth time.

She hadn't expected her to come. After all, their parents had just been reported d- no, they weren't dead, they couldn't be.

_Don't let them in..._

She heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Elsa?"

Elsa put her head in between her knees, holding back tears. Frost was collecting around her bare feet.

_Don't let them see..._

The desperate voice continued.

"Please, I know you're in there…"

A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek. Snow was now gently falling down from the ceiling. _Be the good girl you always have to be…_

"People have been asking where you've been.." The voice on the other side of the door was faltering.

The floor was now covered in a layer of snow. Elsa's face was now completely buried in her knees, shoulders shaking.

_Conceal…_

"They speak of courage, and I'm trying to…"

Ice was forming on the ceiling. A breeze was floating around Elsa, but she stayed their, oblivious to the winter in her room.

_Don't feel..._

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in…"

An inner storm was raging inside Elsa. Why did she come? Why did she _always _have to come? Why couldn't she just..give up?

_Don't let them know..._

"We only have each other, it's just you and me...what are we gonna do..?"

The room was covered in a layer of ice. The floors, the walls, the _ceiling._ Elsa slowly lifted her head.

The voice was fading. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears. Her room was completely blue, reflecting the freezing storm inside.

She held out one hand and made a small frosty snowman.

Both sisters broke down, on both sides of the door.

_Conceal..._

**The rest will be happier, I promise!**

**I know, I know, it's a lousy ending...**

**Warm hugs to everyone who's reading! :)**

**-hammierox**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a relatively happy one...but it still has a sad ending. I'm sorry! But you can't blame me...after all, the moviemakers didn't exactly give me a lot of happy material to work with…**

**Thanks to **_**The Irish Lass **_**and **_**u r awesome **_**for reviewing.**

**The Irish Lass: Yeah, writers would probably be much happier. You would, wouldn't you? :P And thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**u r awesome: Thanks, glad you liked it! And that might be a good scene to write about...by the way, u r awesome too! :)**

* * *

Elsa felt a familiar tug on her nightgown.

"Anna, go away, let me sleep."

The younger sister disagreed. She clambered onto the bed, laying on a very annoyed Elsa.

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play..." Anna spoke every word dramatically, as she tried to coax the playful Elsa out.

Elsa buried herself deeper into her covers.

She spoke with a yawn,"Not now, Anna."

The stubborn redhead pouted, slumping her shoulders as she walked away like a lost puppy. Then she got the idea…

Anna gasped. "Elsa…"she began mysteriously, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa smirked mischievously before she flew out of the sheets, sprinting to the ballroom while dragging Anna behind her.

When they got there, Anna immediately started jumping around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" she chanted.

Elsa smiled burst up a firework of frozen flakes, as Anna squealed in glee.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa create a snowman. She hid behind it, faking a squeaky voice, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna laughed on. "Hi Olaf!" And she reached over to hug him.

She started jumping, and Elsa scrambled to make snow piles under her. "Anna!" she cried out. "You're going too fast!"

What happened next went in slow motion for Elsa. She watched as her sister fell, as the desperate shot of snow she sent hit her head.

She watched as her sister lay motionless on the ground.

"No.." she crawled over to her sister, sobbing. She held her close, hoping that she would be okay.

The queen and king stepped in. "This has gone too far Elsa."

The fear-stricken child watched as her parents looked for something in the library.

She watched on top of the horse, as it sped faster and faster. She didn't notice the trail of frost forming behind them.

She watched as the troll used magic.

But she only heard a few words. "I will take away the memories of magic…"

And her heart nearly stopped. "So..So I can't show Anna my magic?"

Her father patted her on the shoulder. "It's for the best, Elsa."

But she didn't hear him.

She didn't hear anything.

She only felt the fear eating away inside her.

And her once colorful world was now trapped in an everlasting, bitterly cold winter.

Anna…

* * *

**Like I said, it's sad…**

**So thanks to those who are reading this and if you want, check out my other Frozen fic, Conceal, Don't Feel.**

**Reviews are as awesome as Sven and his carrots so… ;)**

**-hammierox**


End file.
